Only Love
by Wends
Summary: A pleasant afternoon sweeps a pair of pilots away. [HQ, rated for rather sensual content lemon]


This might indeed be one of the more sensual lemons I've ever written. Tell me what you think, will you? It's best read to while listening to what I wrote it to; "Only Love," by K.D. Lang.

Translation of simple Japanese at the end of the fic, for those who're curious.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Gundam W. Don't sue; I'm simply an E-5 in the USN, therefore I have no money. Ha.

_-BEGIN FIC-_

The pair ran as quickly as they could down the grassy hill. Grim determination flooded the young man's eyes as he raced after the boy before him, taunted by giggles and pushed on by calls and eager cheers. Tumbling and tripping, he staggered and caught his footing just in time to lift his eyes and watch the person he was racing to a nonsense point of interest topple and fall, laughing the entire way to completely alleviate any suspicion he might had harbored that such a trip had not been intentional. The toppled man's voice carried lightly upon the gusting breeze that stirred the grasses that covered the knoll they occupied and brushed the warmth of the summer air about their skin.

Trotting to his partner's side, the young man stared down at him with confused Prussian blue eyes. The man at his feet was laughing, small beads of sweat gathered upon his brow, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a panting, tired smile.

Opening his eyes, the man grinned widely. "Perfect soldier? You've got to do better than that to prove it, Heero Yuy!"

"Hn," Heero grunted, a smile threatening to tear its way onto his lips.

There had been a time in the young man's life when he'd have fought it back, feeling that such a gesture was unnecessary or uncalled for. There had been a time in very recent, very real memory where such a gesture was impossible to draw to his face, no matter how hard he tried and no matter how many others attempted to place it there. Surrounded by misery and death, surrounded by cheer and laughter, he had always found it impossible to accomplish that one simple facial gesture that was attainable by every other person in the human race.

Only recently had his cover been compromised, his companion who now laid at his feet smiling brightly at him and nodding in encouragement having ripped through the stony wall he'd built around his heart to protect himself from the terrors of the world, encouraging him to finally take the advice imparted onto him by the man who'd acted both as mentor and as father, Odin Lowe; indeed, the man at his feet had encouraged him to finally take the advice he himself had passed on to friends so close to his person that he considered them family.

His smile made it onto his face and into his eyes, his face's usually stormy or stony features softening considerably and a chuckle leaking from his throat. "Kimi bakarashii (1)," he commented to his partner, shaking his head even as he tapped the side of his boot playfully and lightly against the side of his head.

Smirking wryly, his partner winked. "I told you you'd have to prove your claims. Are you going to leave me doubting your prowess?"

Easily recognizing the invitation for what it was, Heero Yuy took but a moment to observe their surroundings. Blissfully alone on a huge, soft grassy knoll in the middle of the American Midwest on vacation, nothing to watch their activities but a wide blue sky laced with puffball clouds and the occasional bird, there was no risk of anyone observing them. Not that he himself was overly worried – many years training with soldiers and undergoing scientific experimentation to enhance his mental and physical capabilities had all but literally torn the sense known as 'shame' from his mind – but his partner was known to be sensitive to the idea of being observed.

"Iya, (2)" Heero growled playfully after confirming that there was no way they could be spotted or recognized. Stepping around the lithe body that laid encased in its billowy and soft fabric clothing and surrounded with almost surreally bright emerald grass framed on the horizon by eggshell blue sky, he sighed quietly, taking in the lovely scene before him. It was one he wished to forever commit to memory, one he wished to revere and hold for eternity, should all be stripped from his life again as it had been so many times in his life. This was his moment of ultimate happiness, where nothing in the world mattered save this grass and this sky and this summer breeze and the boy on the grass before him, his smile warm and flooded with love and his body prone and inviting.

It was a moment of utter perfection, comprised of all the happiness Heero had ever thought was possible to feel at any one moment in a person's life.

A few long breaths of time passed as he simply enjoyed staring before he sank to the ground, enjoying the caress of the lush and fresh grass upon his bare arms and the tickle of the blades upon his neck. Lying beside the boy, he laid an arm across his stomach, encouraging him to roll over onto his side as he had done.

Complying with the silently expressed desire, Heero's partner turned over and smiled, his face as warm as the summer's breeze that flitted over their skin, his eyes as open and accepting as the sky that hovered above.

Lifting his fingers from the lush grass, he gently caressed the boy's cheek. He found himself smiling a bit broader and a bit more happily as the young man's flesh was touched with the slightest hint of a blush, a darker shade of pink staining pale cream colored skin.

Shivering as slender, delicate fingers worked their way under his tank top to run finely manicured nails over his hard stomach, Heero closed his eyes and sighed softly, his mind fervently wishing for that moment to never end even as his fingers worked their way from the boy's face to work instead at the buttons of his dress shirt, slowly easing each cream button free of its fabric hole, gently parting the shirt as its newfound freedom allowed it to be parted.

"Show me," he whispered hotly into Heero's ear again, his breath as hot as the sun's touch, the air that brushed from his lips against Heero's skin sweet and intoxicating like the afternoon's perfection.

"Hai, (3)" he acknowledged. "Ninmu ryoukai. (4)"

---)))000(((---)))000(((---)))000(((---

They lay in one another's arms, surrounded by the lush grass of the knoll and their randomly discarded clothing. Darkly tanned fingers slowly made their way along pale skin, their callused tips worn from so many years of piloting and weapons handling surprisingly sensitive to every sensation bestowed upon them by their careful traipsing along the body that was offered to them. Closing his eyes, Heero sighed quietly, focusing his entire attention on the sensations being fed through his fingertips, focusing on the warmth and smooth texture of the skin he caressed. The body below him veritably radiated a heat comparable to that which slipped along his back as bestowed upon him by the sun, its skin smooth, the small nearly invisible hairs that coated that skin each an individual prickle along his nerves.

As a sigh of contentment made its way from his partner, Heero slowly lowered his body, letting his lips press against his companion's pale skinned shoulder, laying soft kisses upon impossibly soft skin. He was rewarded with gentle slow circles being traced over his back, those smooth and slender fingertips pressing into his muscles and kneading along his spine, enticing him to release a moan of pleasure from his throat. Pale legs lifted to wrap themselves around Heero's own sprawling limbs, holding him not firmly but still with a grip tighter than any iron cuff could possibly impose down onto the body below him, pressing it firmly into the ground.

Slowly pressing forward, rubbing their bodies against one another, Heero's eyes were pinned more firmly shut as the pressing of their groins together sent fire racing over his nerves, bringing a cool sweat of longing to his skin. Listening to his partner's caught hitch of breath, he knew he was not alone in his desire to repeat that gesture.

Pressing again, he groaned in fathomless pleasure, his face slipping from any mask of calm and serenity it might have held to display upon its angular features the euphoric joy he was finding in the simple act of pressing sex upon sex, of being caressed by his partner and having that boy's lips pressing eagerly and tirelessly to his neck, sucking and nibbling with sensuous desire at his tanned flesh, drawing it into the warmth of his mouth and releasing it to be kissed in turn by the gentle summer's breeze. Fingers slipping down the boy's smooth side, he found his way to the creamy, parted thighs, soaking in their heat and desire before snaking between their bodies to stroke the porcelain white skin that rode along their interiors.

He laid down completely atop his partner, all concerns about his weight pressing too firmly against the seemingly fragile boy below him thrown into the summer's breeze to be carried to that perfect blue sky and that gentle sun above as he felt the delicate nails of those slender hands upon his back press into his skin, hearing the pleasured gasp and moan of longing escape those parted lips, watching those eager and glistening eyes fade into deep, swimming pools of radiant wanting before being hidden by thick dark lashes from his observant gaze. The pricking of those nails into his flesh drawing more pleasure than any hint of pain, Heero sighed quietly in joy as he continued to stroke the perfectly smooth skin of the interiors of the boy's thighs, earning a more eager tug upon his back with every movement of his thickly padded fingertips over that sensitive flesh.

Drawing his hand to the part of those strongly muscled yet deceivingly slim legs, he slowly kneaded the soft flesh buried in its nest of golden curls. Taking time to delight in the sensation of burying his fingertips into hair as soft as the most well groomed angora fur and the unique – and to his senses, utterly delightful – scent of the young man, that of the warm summer day's grasses mingled with the herbal body wash he regularly used when showering and the touch of sunlight mixed with the salt of the light sheen of sweat that had appeared upon his skin with his racing through the fields that afternoon and his individual musk. Bringing himself down the boy's slender body, shivering at those well trimmed nails scratched along his back and threatened to raise welts as they traveled the length of his back, Heero buried the tip of his nose into the pleasantly warm whorls of glistening gold, taking a breath of the intoxicating perfume that was exuding from it.

Moving his hand steadily over the warm swell between the boy's thighs, he lifted his nose from its soft pad to let his lips kiss that which lay just above that which found his hands attention. His other hand snaked its way to his partner's side, its thick and strong fingers holding the hip it settled upon as gently as it could while keeping its firm desire that he remain still through the course of the events he wished to occur clearly communicated.

He gently kissed the more darkly skinned sex that rested before him, earning a deep and deserved groan from the throat of his companion. Heero sighed softly, his own breath warm with the fires of desire that burned within him and the touch of the afternoon sun's rays, letting his tongue slip free of its moist cavern to taste the flesh before him, its tip stroking carefully and teasingly over the loose skin, encouraging it to tighten as that which it encased found itself swelling with excitement and want. His hand, its activities having done naught but increase in gentle ministrations since his tongue began its play, soon turned itself, resting the thick heel that padded the joint between hand and wrist upon the mound it had been attending to in order to free its slim fingers for another task.

Rubbing one fingertip over the hot rosebud of muscles that lay at the cleft of the boy's legs, he elicited another gasp and moan from his partner's lungs and a softly voiced whimper of passionate yearning. Parting his lips, he took the stiffening phallus between his teeth, introducing it to the moist warmth of his mouth. Hand tightening to keep the suddenly spasm of the boy's body from forcing his throat to take part in the services he rendered, Heero let his smile find his eyes as he worked his way enticingly down the heated rod he suckled upon much like a babe pulling from his mother's teat. Parted legs found their way around Heero's waist, trying desperately to keep him in place even as the young man's arched back and moan of pleasure carried him to the sky above, winged with pleasure.

Mouth sliding its way heavenwards then back towards earth, slipping along that sensuous ladder that sprang from the perfect plain that was his companion's smoothly built frame, Heero groaned in pleasure as he freed the boy's waist to allow his fingers to grip the khaki pants that laid in the soft grass bedding that enveloped them and slide into a pocket, seeking with slow and careful desperation for the object of his wanting. Soon he found the small tube of that which freed him from the inhibition of fear that he would bring pain to his partner. Unscrewing the cap skillfully between forefinger and thumb, he drew that shaking hand to find its home near the other which still pressed tenderly against his partner's warm and pliable flesh to squeeze a ribbon of cool grease onto the fingertips which kneaded the tight ring of muscles that led to the inner recesses of the boy's body.

Sliding a slippery finger into the shocking heat between the boy's parted legs, he let his teeth scrape over the thickened manhood that he mouthed and tasted, rewarded by a love-laced cry of delectation and a taste of the physical rapture that ran through his frame upon the back of his tongue. Reinforcing the grip his lips held upon the young man's sex, he milked it as firmly as he could even as his finger pressed into the impossibly soft flesh that lined the boy's tight channel, drinking and lapping thirstily at the salty secretions that slid through his mouth.

Lifting his mouth away, he slid his body back along the boys, dotting his skin with small, tender kisses, leaving droplets of the cream of his love along his smooth flesh before laying his lips over the opened mouth of his partner, sweeping his tongue into the waiting cavernous chamber, fondling the matching muscle he found there, imparting a taste of the pleasantly flavored liquor that still cast its sheen within his own mouth to his companion. Drawing his hand away from the warm part between those white thighs, eliciting a sigh of disappointment at the lack of touch, he smoothly stroked his own hardened and unattended to sex, spreading the remainder of that cool, smooth lubricant along its length. Settling his weight between the boy's legs, he slowly laid his hands upon his hips, lifting them from the grassy bed they were buried in as his lips occupied his mouth, tongue lovingly fondling tongue and breaths mingling and passing between them. Manicured fingernails found their way to the small of his back, holding him firmly even as white-skinned legs parted widely to make way for the coming of Heero's attentions to his craving frame.

Answering that request to fulfill his desire, Heero reached with one hand to grip his own starved rod, easing it into the tight heat that was the boy's channel, a hiss of pleasure snaking into the boy's mouth as he buried his sex into him. Gentle rolling waves of thrusts rode through them, carrying them upon the sea that was their love, the heat between them and surrounding them as hot as the sun in the sky above, their breath as gentle and desperate with love and passion as that breeze that lifted their beaded sweat from their mated bodies.

Each roll forward that buried his organ, his desire, his very soul into the eager and accepting body of his companion rode through Heero, drawing pleasured and satisfied gasps of fulfillment from his lungs, encouraging him to draw back and ride that wave once more, plunging into and out of the harbor that housed his very being. He gave himself completely to the act, completely to the boy to whom he made his most sweet love, completely to the boy who accepted his love and returned it in full.

As his thrusts abated and his energy drained with the spill of his nectar into the craving tunnel that housed him, Heero lifted his lips from the boy's, letting his cry of ecstasy fly upon the summer breeze, his tightened grip upon the young man's sides barely holding him in place through the bombardment of weakness and shivering wonder that washed over him like the shadows from the puffball white clouds above.

---)))000(((---)))000(((---)))000(((---

Resting in one another's arms, golden-haired head upon a tanned shoulder, russet topped head nestled into the soft pillow that was the lush green span of the hill that encased them in its fresh, clean scent, pale and tanned bodies nude and bathed by the rays of sunlight that danced still over the rolling landscape, both pairs of blue eyes watched the clouds as they rolled above in their unending sea of blue.

A smile took the blonde's lips as his light blue eyes, untainted by the green coloration that slipped into their spans when darker colors touched his skin but rather matching the sky above to utter perfection, let their gaze find Heero's face. Lips parting, his voice eased upon the breeze, its tenor tone barely finding Heero's ears but making their way headlong and steadfast into his heart.

"I love you, Heero Yuy."

Love. It was a word that Heero had never thought could exist in his world, one that would be destroyed by the chaotic cataclysm of war and pain that always had surrounded him and encased him in its impenetrable black shadow. It was a weakness that the persons who had directed the efforts of his life in his past had tried to remove from his environment, labeling it falsely as an emotion that was unnecessary to a weapon of terror like himself. A mystery, love was an emotion that had always evaded Heero's searching eyes, always leaving him to wonder at the true meaning of that word and all it implied.

Those shadows had been shattered. That darkness had been abolished. Love was no longer a mystery or rampant dream that evaded his waking understanding. For while he still had very little comprehension of its true meaning or how it had come into being, there was one thing he understood to the depths of what he now regarded to be his soul – it existed, and it was his. It was given to him by the boy who lay in his arms, given freely and without condition for him to cradle within his heart for the rest of his life. It had ripped a path of light through the black firmament that had clouded the focus of his life, giving him a taste of human emotion and feeling that he had found himself unable to relinquish. He followed willingly, unflagging in his determination to hold onto that tender ray of light and to return the joy he felt at possessing it to the one who'd given it to him. To the one who'd given him his life, his soul, his heart.

He smiled at the one who'd given him his hope and love.

"Ai shitaru, Quatre (5)."

_-fin-_

1) Kimi bakarashii – You're ridiculous

2) Iya – No

3) Hai – Yes

4) Ninmu ryoukai – Mission accepted

5) Ai shitaru, Quatre – I love you, Quatre


End file.
